bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Miracle Station
The , otherwise known as the Miracle Station for short, is an object-like mechanic introduced in Chapter 3 and seen in the reveal trailer for Chapter 4 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, serving as the main hiding spot. Description It is a closet resembling an outhouse. The front wooden door is printed with a halo drawn with ink, presumed to be Alice Angel's halo. It also has a sign that reads "Little Miracle Station" with another halo above it. The inside is very blank with a small ledge near the bottom, presumably for storage or sitting on, and with a metal plate tilted on the wall like a changing room. Gameplay Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Several of the stations appear constantly throughout Chapter 3, and can be utilized by Henry to hide from any attackers, most notably [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] and the Projectionist. However if "Bendy" is close enough while Henry is opening the door from the Little Miracle Station for attempt to hide, he will be killed. For common enemies, hiding inside the Little Miracle Station will cause the "Butcher Gang" enemies (mainly Piper, Fisher, and Striker) to walk away, and the Searchers disappear into ink. At the end of the trailer room, the player cans see a unusable station with the door being broken and the message "FEEL FAMILIAR?" in it. This is actually a joke fom the developers referring to the Chapter 3 trailer. There is a broken Little Miracle Station in the inner sanctum that cannot be used. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders There is a Little Miracle Station in the lounge that cannot be opened and one in the storage 9, although there aren't any monsters here so it is useless. The only time where the station is used is while searching the power lever in the maintenance, Henry must hide in it to avoid the Projectionist and watch it exchanging blows with [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]], before killed by the ink demon. Audio Trivia * When entering pause menu while inside the station, there is a bug where the cursor gets stuck at the crosshair and will be unable to move. * Starting at December 8, 2017 and expired on January 1, 2018, the official website promotes a downloadable paper-made Christmas ornament of the Little Miracle Station, used for decorating the Christmas tree. It is downloadable from here, and it is required with a tape and a pair of scissors. The instruction of making this ornament are as following images in the slideshow below: Step1.png Step2.png Step3.png Step4.png Step5.png Step6.png Step7.png Step8.png Step9.png Step10.png Step11.png Gallery From traler.PNG|Little Miracle Station seen in the reveal trailer. LittleMiracleStation.gif|Henry entering the Little Miracle Station from the trailer. Frame 04 delay-0.06s.gif|The inside of the Little Miracle Station. Norman3.jpg|The Projectionist in front on the Little Miracle Station. Bone.png|Boris the Wolf with a bone, seen from inside the station. Little-Miracle-Station-screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of the Little Miracle Station, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Little-Miracle-Station3.jpg|Another screenshot of the Little Miracle Station, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Little-Miracle-Station-stairs.jpg|Ditto. Miracle-Station-ornament.jpg|The Little Miracle Station as a Christmas ornament. Miracle-Station-ornament2.jpg|Another view of the Little Miracle Station ornament. Miraclestationpapercraftsample.jpg|A paper sample for printing the Little Miracle Station ornament. FeelFamiliar.jpg|The broken Little Miracle Station from the trailer room. BaconSoupStation.jpg|The empty Bacon Soup cans in the station, using hacks. Main2.png|One of the stations in the Maintenance. Category:Mechanics Category:Object mechanics